Blinded by the doubt
by rebeccabraxton
Summary: Charlie and Brax have been secretly seeing each other, what drama lies ahead when a new girl arrives in the bay bringing a whole lot of secrets and a horrid past? and most importantly will summer bays favorite couple finally get their happily ever after?
1. new girl

**Hello my lovelies, **

**I have finally finished Always have and always will which means I'm going to post up a new story which I'm going to credit Mone123 for the idea and help with planning. So basically Charlie and Brax are together ,nobody but there family know ,but then a new girl arrives. This is dramatic but isn't going to be as near heavy as Love & war. This is going to be humerous,dramatic ,romantic and hopefully enjoyable.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story and please don't forget to review.**

**Bec xxx **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own home and away or any storylines/characters from the show I write for fun, any characters or storylines I make up are usually my own and they may not be used in any circumstance without my concent thank you...**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The Bucktons and Braxton's, anyone would think that they were a normal family but sadly they weren't. They were 2 families with unimaginable secrets, unimaginable pasts that nobody dared to ask about. Charlie and Brax , have been seeing each other for 6 months, believe it or not they started off as a enemies with benefits relationship, you get it, NO STRINGS ATTACHED, but they both wanted more, just didn't dare to admit it. Now there sitting with their family at the dinner table, Heath, Casey, and Ruby. But Brax couldn't help but miss one presence that meant the world to him, the one presence nobody knew about unless they knew the real Braxton's. Brax has experienced more than most appear to think, his gained so much but lost so much more. The mistakes his made have turned out to make him the happiest man in the world, but that mistake eventually got taken away from him.

Charlie Buckton, both her parents died not so long ago. The only family she had left was her beautiful daughter Ruby , who unfortunately Charlie had in very traumatic situations, something no one should ever have to go through. Now Charlie, local sergeant was dating one of Mangrove rivers idols, an amazing surfer, brother and a criminal. Darryl Braxton, he was so much more than just a criminal, but she'd yet to find all that out. Who would've thought that at a singles night that ended with a brawl she'd find love in the most unlikely place? She thought she knew the real Darryl Braxton, but she didn't, because underneath the tough guy exterior he was broken, the criminal side of him wasn't him, it was a mask, a mask to cover the fact that he is so much more than a thug and he means a lot to more people than anyone would think.

There was a knock at the door, as usual Heath just ignored it, Ruby shrugged her shoulder and Casey kept eating, leaving it up to Charlie or Brax to answer it. "Leave it babe" Charlie whispered and Brax nodded, continuing to eat. Then the door knocked again, Charlie continued to eat clearly she was hungry, wasn't she always hungry?

It was left to Brax to open the door….

He stood up and walked to the door opening it wide, the wind imeadiantly gushed through the door sending shivers down everyone's spine. When Brax saw who it was his eyes imeadiantly widened, the food he just swallowed was stuck in his stomach like a rock pulling him down, but it threatened to come back up. As hard as he tried his mouth went agape and he froze, let's just cut to the slack and say he was in absolute shock.

The silence caused everyone to look from their food to the door, shocked; Heath was also in a shocked way, only all the color went from his face. Casey started to choke on his roast, coughing dramatically. But a smile broke out on both their faces. Ruby and Charlie had absolutely no idea what on earth was going on. So they just stared…

She was gorgeous, she had dark chocolaty brown silky hair that ended in a bit of a honey color and was free flowing around her back. She was rather tall and slender, but not unhealthily, she looked around the same age of Ruby and Casey. She had a side fringe that framed her face and tanned skin, with a hint of bronze. It looked like her natural color ,no fakeness what so ever. Her eyes were an intense vivid green, with a sparkle in them. A sparkle that looked like it could light the room up in the dark. She was wearing a light wash, almost bleach color pair of skinny jeans with a silk shirt that was white, it had a floral pattern on it that added a splash of color to the outfit. Her shoes were a pair of Black peep toe pumps, she had aviators in her hair and a chunky bangle on her right wrist. The one thing Charlie and Ruby didn't notice was the tattoo on her left wrist. BLOOD AND SAND printed on her wrist with a curly font.

She walked into the house and kissed Brax's cheek, who was still frozen to the spot in shock, she then kissed Heath and Casey cheeks who were gawping in shock. She then looked at Charlie and Ruby and blinked in confusion,

"ummm" she whispered abit confused, Heath imeadiantly butted in,

"this is Charlie , Brax's girlfriend and Ruby, Casey's girlfriend." He told the mystery girl, her face lit up and a stunning Victoria secret like smile crossed her face,

"I'm Liana." She giggled, this girl was gorgeous. You could imeadiantly tell she was a friendly and bubbly person, someone you'd want as your friend, or was she much much more? She must have picked up on their confused looks and let out a mere chuckle and without thinking she blurted out her real identity.

**What do you all think? I'm really excited about this story and where it is going, arhh I could squeal right now! Please send through all your ideas, advice, I think you get it.**

**Please review and let us know what you think….**

**Enjoy..**

**Bec xxx**


	2. ma name is

**Hello again,**

**I love all your curiousity, you all asked and here it is.. enjoy**

**thank you to those who reviewed , keep them coming…**

**Bec xxx**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own home and away or any storylines/characters from the show I write for fun, any characters or storylines I make up are usually my own and they may not be used in any circumstance without my consent thank you...**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Oh, Sorry my bad manners ,my name is Liana Braxton, I'm 15 going onto 16 years old and my mum is the biggest bloody ,I'm not going to continue on and my dad is awesome, his name is" she was about to blurt out the identity of her father when heath butted in, "lee can I show you something?" he asked in a panicky tone, she raised her eyebrows and creased her forehead , "but I was just introducing myself," she said confused, then she shrugged her shoulders and a grin broke out on her face, one of the famous Braxton grins with dimples, "oh well, let's go heath, you can show me whatever you've got." She giggled and followed Heath. Brax and Casey let out a sigh of relief when she left the room, Ruby and Charlie looked at the boys expectantly waiting for the answer and why they were shocked .

**Charlies POV**

I had a pretty good idea where this conversation was heading. Liana was gorgeous, she had a green glimmer in her eyes she'd only ever seen in Brax's eyes, she had the famous Braxton grin and Dimples, she had a ring on her index finger and her forehead creased when she was confused, do I need to go on? The look of shock on the brother's faces answered my question, but exactly why were they so shocked?

Brax slowly walked over to the table and took my hands in his, something that happened when he needed to confess something , I plastered a smile on my face an cocked my head to the side.

**Brax POV**

My palms were sweating and I was getting really nervous, Charlie had a temper and when I say she has a temper ,I'm not joking..

"Charlie, there's something I never told you ,and I don't want you to get upset or let this get in the way of our relationship, because I think what we have is really special." I was babbling, something that I rarely ever did.

"Brax stop.." she whispered, I looked up at her.

"Me and you are forever, nothing is ever going to split us apart, we'll get through whatever gets thrown at us." She whispered ,I was abit confused at her calmness but why am i complaining about her calmness.

_I should get on with this before she goes all dragon lady on me._I thought to myself.

"Charlie Liana is my daughter." I blurted out and winced for her response but nothing happened, no yelling, no violence, no slapping.

I looked into her eyes which were a tiny it disappointed, but she wasn't crying, no tears, just a smile on her face.

"Babe ,no yelling or slapping or lashing out?" I asked shocked and abit scared for my welfare she began to giggle. She griped onto my hand tighter and began to talk.

**3****rd**** person**

"Babe, may I ask why are you worried?" she asked, a blush spread across Brax's cheeks, "you're blushing" she squealed.

"so you're not angry?" he ask her, she lent in closer to Brax so she could whisper in his ear.

"oh, I'm angry , but I'll take it out on you later." She whispered seductively. A smile spread across Brax's face and Ruby shuddered,

"I really don't want to know what she just said."

"Rubes ,nobody actually asked you if you wanted to know." Brax stated stifling a chuckle

"Case, let's go to your room." Ruby told Casey, he knew exactly what that meant, Casey imeadiantly ran to his room. A look of disgust passed Charlie and Brax's face.

"I really don't want to know what that meant!" Brax yelled after them trying to mimic Ruby's voice.

…

"Babes are you sure you're not upset at me?" Brax asked once again pulling Charlie closer to him, she put some bubbles on his cheeks and smiled.

"No I'm not, I have Ruby remember, I cant be angry at you for a mistake you made a while ago, I've made a few in my time." She smiled, a smile crossed is face and he leant down and gave her a kiss. A voice behind them interrupted.

"OMG, I've been here what 2 minutes and I have ulcers in my eyes!" Liana exclaimed causing charlie and Brax to spring apart .

"Hey dad?" Liana asked, a smile crossed Brax's face, he missed being called dad , Charlie noticed this to and a smile crossed her face as well.

"Yeah Lana" he answered, she rolled her eyes and gave him a doggy eye look, her eyes widening and her smile turning into a pout.

"Where am i staying?" she asked sweetly

"Where do you think you're staying?" he replied smartly, this is what Liana like about having a young dad.

"I don't know the Trampoline?" she questioned sarcastically, putting her arms on her hips. Charlies eyes widened, Liana saw this and imeadiantly said something.

"it's happened before" she said smartly. Before Charlie could say anything to Brax,

"you're staying in the spare room, You can't change the color though because this is a share house" he replied sternly ,she nodded her head and began to walk into the spare room.

"Your bags!" Brax yelled after her

" A girl doesn't carry her bags to her room!" she mock gasped leaving Brax shaking his head and charlie giggling..

**What do you think?**

**let us know what you want to happen and we'll try to add it in!**

**please review and enjoy reading!**

**Bec xxx**


	3. announcement

**Hiya lovelies , thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter, this story is kinda slow burning ,I'm trying to build the characters relationships before I get to the drama ,also if you have any any ideas whatsoever please suggest, even if it's a small quote or a joke even , it doesn't matter, anything is welcome…**

**-guest, I do have a BRICKY fic , well kinda, its called irreversible**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter**

**Bec xxx**

**DISCLAIMER**

_ I do not own home and away or any storylines/characters from the show I write for fun, any characters or storylines I make up are usually my own and they may not be used in any circumstance without my consent thank you..._

**3****RD**** PERSON POV…**

"I bet I can get more waves than you!" Liana yelled and ran into the water, Brax, Heath and Casey not too far behind,

"Keep talking Lee, keep talking.." Heath drawled out

"You keep talking Uncle Heath" she yelled out an paddled out into the water imeadiantly catching a big wave perfectly.

…

While the Braxton's were catching a few waves Charlie sat down deep in thought on the soft sand, footsteps began to approach and she turned around at the voice.

"Hey Charlie" Bianca whispered and sat down

"Hey Bi" she answered and kept her view on the water

"They look happy" she whispered and Charlie nodded,

"What's on your mind Charlie?" Bianca asked seriously,

"Doesn't matter" was Charlies nearly silent reply

"It's me your talking to, Charlie what's wrong?" she asked one again

"I've been thinking, when has everything gone right for this long?" Charlie questioned and looked Bianca in the eyes before Bianca could answer Charlie continued to talk

"I mean, nothings gone right for this long , never, and im scared that something bad is gonna happen and I'll lose Brax or something" She trailed off and Bianca rubbed her back and charlie leant into her embrace

"Charlie, maybe this is a sign that you're going to finally be happy" Bianca exclaimed, Charlie just nodded and a tear ran down her cheek,

"I hope so…"

…

Brax, Heath, Casey and Liana were sitting on their boards beyond the break ,

"so, what are you thinking about?" Casey asked Brax

"I've been thinking about me and Charlie" Brax replied, Liana waved her hand urging Brax to continue

"Well no one knows we're together" Brax began but was interrupted by a major "What!" Liana exclaimed

"Charlies a police officer" heath added and Liana looked down with a nod

"How would the town react if we went public, stop the sneaking around and climbing through windows.."

"STOP!... your clearly forgetting I'm right here" Liana informed the boys who chuckled

…

Once the Braxton's am out of the water Charlie stood up and skipped over to Brax and they both began talking

"I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT US"  
"I WANT TO GO PUBLIC"

They spoke together and looked into each other's eyes, a smile spread across both their faces,

"LETS DO IT" Charlie squealed and Liana cringed

"That sounds wrong in so many ways" she commented and they walked off to the diner.

…

Once they walked in everyone sat on the big table in front of the counter, Liana decided to take Charlie and Brax out of their misery, she stood up on the table and the table looked at her,

"OI, EVERYONE!" she yelled catching everyone's attention , Irene was about to tell her to get off the table but Liana interrupted

"Miss Roberts, I'm only announcing something, Now, everyone knows that my Dad had a massive crush on Sergeant Buckton here, also known as Charlie, well everyone guess what!" she exclaimed loudly and Dex looked at her

"What?"

"They are seeing each other , now if you don't approve go throw yourself in the sea because they are the cutest couple on earth, to me it doesn't matter if my dad was a Riverboy and Charlie is a police officer , their made for each other, they're in love! They were lucky enough to find the person that they were born for and if you're not happy with it stuff you!" Liana exclaimed and took a deep breath trying to get her heart beat back to normal, Charlie and Brax looked at her in shock at what she announced,

"Thank you for listening, now you can eat your meals an these two can relax" she smiled and jumped off the table

"Let's order" she quickly said before anyone could say anything.

…

"Lana?" Brax inquired on their way home, Liana smirked and stopped walking causing everyone to look at her

"Darryl?" she drawled out smirking as his face fell

"Why did you do that?" he asked her

"What? Call you Darryl, face it, it's your real name and you're not in primary school, I bet ya Charlie calls you Darryl at times when we're not around ,like.." she was interrupted by Bianca gagging

"I don't care Liana, you gotta learn to think before you speak, what you did before was beyond stupid" he concluded calmly causing Heath to smile ,this was the Brax he knew, Liana just smirked

"Thanks for the life lesson daddy." She smiled sweetly.

…

**Late at night**

Dragging her heavy head along the beach Liana sighed in relief as she found herself a same place she longed for, the place her Dad took her when things got heavy at home or she needed some time, which was most days. Letting the warm breeze of the night greet her she placed herself down upon the soft sand an looked into the never ending sky, the stars twinkled and the moon shone on Lianas face showing the dark tram lines that nobody ever saw because nobody knew, the mistakes she'd made that haunted her every night in her sleep, the mistakes that would follow her everywhere and if she tried to face them the trouble she'd get into nobody could imagine, not by her father but by her mother who was evil in any one's mind. At night the strong façade crashed down and her tainted worn composure clouded over her reminding her of how she could have a happily ever after or how she could be happy, but to do that she needed to face the demons of her past.

…

"Brax?" Charlie inquired as they sat on the couch engulfed in an embrace, she tilted her head up knowing this could be a risky topic but she badly wanted to understand,

"Yeah," he replied and placed a kiss on her head

"Why were you so shocked when Liana turned up?" she asked him and he looked down and clenched his eyes shut, she knew tears were behind them, before he could find some sort of way to answer the door slammed shut and Liana walked in, her mascara was smudged down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy like Brax's would be after he cried which was rarely ever. She obviously didn't know they were awake because she stopped in front of the couch and stilled as she felt their eyes burning into her, she cursed herself at her composure ,they weren't supposed to be awake , she wiped her eyes and smiled,

"Hey dad" she smiled sweetly

"Don't hey dad me what's up?" he asked curiously

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about." She concluded mentally kicking herself at her blabbering state.

"so something is wrong?" he asked smartly and she pinched the bridge of her nose, something she did when she was angry

"No" she raised her voice

"Come on talk to me" he asked calmly

"NO! OK just because your life is finally on track it doesn't mean everyone else's is!" she screamed at Brax and ran into her room slamming the door causing the house to shake and causing Brax and Charlie to wince.

"Where'd she get that from?" Charlie asked and Brax shot her a look

"Heath" was Brax's blunt reply

…

She knew she shouldn't have yelled at her dad but she hated that topic, the one that winded her upmost, the things that happened once she left, her head was leant firmly against the wall and she began to softly cry,

"Oh daddy, if only you knew" she whispered in a low voice

**did you enjoy it?**

**yesterday I got a whole heap of ideas and I think you guys will really enjoy it (claps hands in excitement)**

**I'm having real bad Brax withdrawal symptoms, HELP ME! here I was sooking on the couch while watching Wednesdays episode of home and away because Brax got arrested. all the crying and deep breaths and flashbacks ARHH it was to much for me, didn't sleep all night.**

**an update for Love and war is coming and one for irreversible is coming very shortly **

**anyways if you have any ideas please give them xxx**

**bec xxx**

**(please review)**


	4. not liking today

**Lianas POV…**

So for the past 3 days I'd given Charlie and dad the silent treatment ,Charlie obviously got the idea because she wouldn't say a word to me, the practice with Ruby obviously helped her understand that I didn't want to talk. Though dad was still trying to get me to talk, shocking everyone with how calm he could actually be.

I walked down the stairs and saw Heath sitting on the couch yelling at the TV , I rolled my eyes, he was watching Basketball , I mean seriously ,most people yell at footy and he yells at basketball.

I jumped onto the couch next to him and he didn't pay any attention to me

"Whos playing?" I asked him and he answered keeping his gaze on the TV

" Sydney Kings and Melbourne tigers" he answered "YES!" he cheered as the Kings got a shoot

"Who's winning?" I asked him, I'd forgotten Basketball

"you've been away for what 2 years and you've forgotten everything about Basketball?" he questioned and I sighed

"Mum thought Basketball was the most ridiculous sport and that it wasn't healthy for me to sit in front of the TV eating chips and dressing up" I rolled my eyes and nodded to Heaths jersey and he chuckled

"What did Brax see in your mum I have no idea? I never liked her" he muttered the end of it

" I have no idea" I muttered loud enough for him to hear, his head snapped towards me

" if Sammy and Brax hadn't have got together ,they wouldn't…. and you wouldn't be here" he ended and I chuckled,

"Yeah what about it?" I asked him

"You really don't like her?" he asked me and I nodded; when I go silent it means I don't want to talk.

…

**3****rd**** person POV …**

Charlie was at the diner with Leah and Bianca talking when she got a text, a smile spread across her face when she saw it was Brax,

"Brax" Bianca and Leah said at the same time

_I love you xxxB _and she instantly replied knowing he wanted to take care of someone

_I love you sososososososo much xxxC _Brax on the other line chuckled and replied

_That's a lot , though I only like you xxxB_

_Awww that sucks coz I love you xxxC_

_Did I say I only liked you? I LOVE YOU xxxxB_

_Me to xxxxC_

"Awwww they were having a cute conversation" Leah whispered loudly and charlie giggled

"No we weren't Brax was saying he'd be home late" Charlie was desperately hoping she was keeping a straight face

"Yeah well I beg to differ" she informed her and nodded to her cheeks causing Charlie to cover them with her hair.

…

**Heath POV….**

So tonight I was taking Bianca to the movies for our second date ,its not flash but hay, she's choosing the movie…

I knocked on the door and 5 seconds later Bianca opened the door, she looked beautiful in anything , She was wearing a pair of light wash midi jeans with a peachy pink lace batwing top , she had a pair of peachy pink pumps on and a gold guess watch with a few bracelets. Her hair was straightened and her sunglasses that she wore all day pulled the hair out of her face.

"WOW" I stared in awe ,my eyes were probly popping out of my head and my mouth was agape

"you look amazing" I whispered and she nodded

"thank you, you don't scrub to bad yourself" she nodded to my attire , I was wearing a navy and white check shirt with my jeans, the sleeves were rolled up and I had a rose in my hand. I shrugged my shoulders then smiled.

"Lets go" she whispered and I nodded.

…

"May I ask what's wrong with an exploding movie?" I asked and she let out a giggle

"that's what you get for letting me choose the movie" We'd just seen about time in gold class

"I have something to say... something important and I think YOU are the one who has to hear it... " I trailed off and stopped walking and she did as well turning towards me

"Okay…" she nodded her head, my palms were getting sweaty and I was a twinge nervous, I moved the hair from her face and put it behind her ear and kissed her nose

"I really like you.. more than I should maybe, but I really do~" I whispered and her eyes caught mine, her sky blue eyes piercing through my brown eyes sending a shock of electricity down my spine, I pulled the rose from behind my back and she gasped, she was about to say something but I put my index finger over her lips,

"Be my girl…." I whispered and she nodded tears springing to her eyes

"Yes Heath Braxton ,I'll be your girl" she whispered and kissed my lips.

…

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Ruby…..?" Casey mimicked her voice and she ran into the kitchen

"Yes baby" she asked

"We need to talk" he told her and her face dropped in disappointment

"oh"

"Something doesn't feel right"

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, Ruby looked like she was going to cry thinking the worst

"Well we've been together 6 months and you still haven't made me a sandwich…." He trailed off and smirked when her face lit up

"If you want a sandwich you should've asked for one….. Now im going to make you one and choke you with it for scaring me so bad" she chuckled and kissed his lips

"Yeah well I was trying to be all romantic and give you subtle hints like in chic flicks…" he was about to continue but Ruby slapped him over the head

"There Romantic comedy's" she stated and began to make Casey a sandwich.

….

**Next morning**

"Morning daddy" Liana said ,not being able to control the bluntness in her tone ,today was a bad day

"Given up the silent treatment" he commented and she rolled her eyes

"Lana I'm your dad ,I want you to talk to me…" he whisper and held her hands in his

"Todays just…. I don't like today" she whispered and a single tear tumbled down her cheek

"Me nether" he whispered an she nodded

"I hate her …. I hate her so much!" she pounded her fists on his chest and sobbed,

"Why'd she take me away from you? " she sobbed,

"I don't know Lana" he whispered and pulled her into his embrace

"I hate her and lawyers are stupid ." she whispered into his chest

"I agree" Brax admitted and Liana looked up to him

"I love you daddy" she whispered and a tear rolled down Brax's cheek

"I love you to Lana"

**Don't judge my but I cried while writing that last scene, I think you's maybe getting an idea of what's happening and what happened with Liana but the greatest shock is yet to come...**

**Who cried in last nights episode , DR SEXY is smoking hot, at least I'll have some eye candy while Brax is away lol, I cried when Ricky cried, then I cried with Indi and Dex ,then when Dex proposed ,**

**you probly gathered im a sook xxxxx**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter coz i enjoyed writing it, I added all the couples and who do you think Liana needs a new boy to hang out with rather than the Summer bay beach bums, not that I don't like em**

**thanks for reading and Plz review (BTW didnt have time to proof read)**

**bec xxxx**


	5. walking in

**hey just a short chapter to make up for the 1 day late update, enjoy and please review**

**bec xxx**

**Previously**

"_Morning daddy" Liana said ,not being able to control the bluntness in her tone ,today was a bad day_

"_Given up the silent treatment" he commented and she rolled her eyes_

"_Lana I'm your dad ,I want you to talk to me…" he whisper and held her hands in his_

"_Todays just…. I don't like today" she whispered and a single tear tumbled down her cheek_

"_Me nether" he whispered an she nodded_

"_I hate her …. I hate her so much!" she pounded her fists on his chest and sobbed, _

"_Why'd she take me away from you? " she sobbed,_

"_I don't know Lana" he whispered and pulled her into his embrace_

"_I hate her and lawyers are stupid ." she whispered into his chest_

"_I agree" Brax admitted and Liana looked up to him_

"_I love you daddy" she whispered and a tear rolled down Brax's cheek_

"_I love you to Lana"_

**3****rd**** person POv**

She was standing in the main bathroom staring at the few scars on my body , everyone had scars but one held a specific memory for me , a memory I wish I could forget , but it haunted her every night , it haunted her when she was happy , it even haunted her when she saw a specific object.

There was a jagged line was scarred just under her bra band that went half way across her torso, It's broad size and many cross ridges betrays the truth that what a deep and ghastly wound it had been , the fight was warning her of being wounded but it didn't stop , her stupidness and vulnerability without her father left her scarred. The wound was stitched but emotionally it was an open wound , a void that can't be filled. No one had seen the scar yesterday because she used waterproof makeup to cover it up, she wasn't ready to tell people about the scar or the tattoo printed onto her foot , she went to live with her mother so close yet so far away, she was drowning and she needed the one person whom protected her no matter what the cost, she couldn't run into her fathers protective arms at that point she was trapped. A single tear rolled down her cheek , one threatening tear that she'd held for so long , nobody knew the real her, she disappeared long ago , now a shadow of vulnerability and pain overcame her.

Out of nowhere the bathroom door opened and before she could cover her scar the person had seen it. Of all people her dad had to walk in a look of shock on his face at the scar on his daughters stomach,

"Whe..ere'd you get that?" he stuttered and Liana's breathing rapidly quickened and she found it harder to control her breathing , her mouth opened and closed like a fish and her eyes had glazed over, she was scared knowing what the consequences could be if she told her dad , just to top it all off Charlie walked down the corridor

"Brax I thought you were" she said but stopped and her jaw dropped at the scar along her stomach

"Lana where'd you get it?" Brax asked and Liana looked between Charlie and Brax , her eyes had widened , she pulled her t-shirt over her head and ran out of the bathroom leaving both adults bewildered at their discovery.

….

She ran down the path to the beach, she was aggressively shaking and her uncontrollable breathing had now changed to weezing, her body collapsed onto the sand and the tears she'd held were pouring down her cheeks , everything that'd happened over the past year flashed through her mind , her mum, the hospital, blood , funeral everything , she never got past the funeral , the memory's haunted her.

Ruby had seen her mad dash to the beach and followed her , once she spotted Liana she wrapped her arms around her causing Liana to jump a little until she realized it was Ruby, the new sister she had, the best friend she had, but she was sure she'd lose once she found out the truth.

"whats going on Lee?" Ruby asked her and Liana turned to her

"I don't want to talk about it" was her blunt reply and Ruby nodded ,knowing if it was her she wouldn't want to talk either.

…

"Where'd she get it from?" Charlie asked Brax who just shrugged

"I have no idea, it wasn't there before she left and yesterday" he replied , Charlie was about to speak but heaths loud feet walking into the kitchen interrupted her

"Hey wheres Lee, she promised me a surf and lunch" He grumbled and Brax stared at her

"Maybe she got it from surfing?" Charlie suggested and Brax shook his head

"Nah that's not a surfing scar" Brax automatically rplied then looked at Heath who looked confused

"Heath did you see a scar on Lanas stomach yesterday?" he asked and Heath nodded

"yer course I did , there were three but they were barely noticeable" he replied and took a swig of orange juice causing Charlie to scrunch her face up

"We all drink from that" she commented and he shrugged his shoulders

"No she has a huge scar across her torso" Brax raised his voice and charlie rubbed his shoulder to calm down

"Didn't see it" he commented and grabbed his board walking out to the beach

…

"oi Lee" a voice called from behind , causing Ruby and Liana to look behind

"Heath" Liana said causing him to nod

"Wanna tell me why your dad's going ballistic and what's this about a scar along your tummy?" he asked and Liana who stoo up and began to walk away

"Ruby I wanna coffee are you coming?" she yelled and Ruby walked behind her and turned to heath mouthing _I'll try_

…

**hope that was okay, I was rushing because I had to go somewhere...**

**anyways please let me know what you think and give me ideas and boys names that go with Liana... I hav plans**

**anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review **

**bec xxx**


	6. CONGRATULATIONS

**hey all, new chapter!**

**I just wanted to make it clear in Irreversible if the guest who reviewed last night (In Australia) reads this story, I totally forgot I made Ricky pregnant and i'll change that straight away...**

**anyways enjoy this long(longer than usual) chapter, and don't forget to review...**

**Previously**

"_oi Lee" a voice called from behind , causing Ruby and Liana to look behind_

"_Heath" Liana said causing him to nod_

"_Wanna tell me why your dad's going ballistic and what's this about a scar along your tummy?" he asked and Liana who stood up and began to walk away_

"_Ruby I wanna coffee are you coming?" she yelled and Ruby walked behind her and turned to heath mouthing I'll try_

…

"lee, Lee wait up!" Ruby huffed as she ran up the sand dune following Liana

"What do you want Rubes?" she yelled facing the other way

"I want to be here for you" she said causing Liana to come to a standstill and slowly turn around , her eyes filled with tears that reflected her mental state but she chose to hide them ,

"Rubes ,its not that I don't trust you , its just … its just I don't want to talk… talk about it." Her breathing once again went ragged and she began hyperventilating

"Lee , Lee , listen to me, what's wrong? What's going on?" Ruby questioned looking around frantically, Liana put her hand on her chest as she took gasping breaths, her chest hurting

"It.. it hurts" she gasped, Ruby held her hand and squeezed it hoping Liana knew how to stop the panic attacks , it was as if god was looking down on her because walking together were Charlie and Brax, who once saw Liana struggling to breath they ran over.

"What happened?" he asked Ruby who shrugged ,

"I don't know , she was okay then she started breathing really fast" she said confused and ran her hand over her face, Brax took this opportune to take Lianas hand in his , he used his other hand to lift her chin up so they were staring into each others eyes,

"Lana, breathe slowly" he said calmly and she shook her head

"It … hurts… lots" she once again gasped and squeezed his hand

"Lana, just try for me, please" he whispered and she nodded and her breathing regulated.

…

"What happened?" Brax asked Liana as they walked home and she shrugged

"I don't want to talk about it" she muttered and Brax sighed , it was definitely annoying knowing Liana got his stubborn genes

"Lana" he began but she calmly interrupted

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's the fact that I'm not ready to tell you" she told him calmly and he nodded

" When you're ready you tell me" he stated and she tilted her head to the side and smiled

"Yes daddy" she smiled and he grinned, "I love you" he whispered

…

**At the shops – charlie and Brax**

Brax had taken Charlie to the shops to make up for bailing on their date, some how they ended up in chemist warehouse for Brax's sake , if you get what I mean.

The couple were on either side of the pharmacy, Brax in the sexual health area and Charlie, anywhere but there. Once satisfied she walked upto Brax who had a basket full of gym stuff as well as personal needs causing Charlie to laugh under her breath.

"What do you have?" Brax asked Charlie who smiled , her plan was in tact,

"Oh , do you wanna see ,I think you'll like it" she let a sly smile plaster across her face causing Brax to get even more confused. She showed him her basket which was full of lots of stuff, other than makeup there was , Some pregnancy tablets, a teether , pregnancy magazine and how's your baby developing book. Brax looked down and furrowed his brow,

"Why do you need all this stuff for ba…" he stopped before he finished the word and he looked up to her shocked , an unsure smile spread across his face

"Are … Are you Pregnant?" he asked her and a smile of recognition spread across charlies face, she nodded and he smiled comprehending what was going on

"I'm going to be a daddy." He whispered and Charlie nodded , "And your going to be its mummy" and he whispered tearing up, once he got with the time he picked Charlie up causing her to drop the baskets and squeal , he swung her around

"We're having a baby" he laughed and released her , Charlie smiled and took his face in her hands, "We're gonna be parents " she said then paused , "again" she added and Brax smiled and nodded.,

"I love you" Brax said and Charlie nodded

"I kinda love you to" she whispered

….

Liana thought she was home until she walked down the stairs only to see her cousin and uncle sitting watching legally blonde, causing Liana to chuckle under her breath,

"Now I wonder who's sitting on the couch without saying hi to me." She chimed and Darcy turned around , her face lighting up she smiled as she saw her cousin. Darcy jumped the couch and ran over to Liana and jumped getting Liana by surprise. They hugged for a few minutes,

"Your getting so pretty…" Liana chirped and tapped Darcy's nose ,

"I'll never be as pretty as you" she sighed and Liana smiled,

"Really ,because from what I remember we're both Braxton's, and we've got all the Braxton genes " Liana chirped and Darcy nodded ,

"Yup! We're the only two Braxton girls so we need to make us pretty" her words just flew out of her mouth causing liana to giggle,

"Oi , its at the good part" Heath yelled at the girls causing Liana and Darcy to burst into laughter.

…

"So how many weeks are you?" Brax asked Charlie who smiled

"12 weeks on the dot" she chirped causing him to pull over and look at her.

"12 weeks , how long have you known!" he exclaimed and she looked at him sleepishly,

"2 weeks" she whispered and he nodded

"I wanted to be in the safe zone" she added quickly,

"Lets organize dinner with the family at Angelos and tell the family, then tomorrow we can go shopping and to the doctors…" Brax began but Charlie stopped him

"Dinner yes, Doctors yes, Shopping in a few days.." she added and he nodded,

"Cant say no to that" he replied.

…

Brax had closed Angelos for the night so the family could have family peacefully without interruptions, Bianca came over so she could get ready with the girls, even though the guys made it clear not to go to fancy they didn't listen. It'd been 2 hours and they still weren't ready.

"Will you girls fricken hurry up!" Heath yelled loudly

"We're coming!" Charlie yelled back

First down the stairs was Charlie who looked beautiful, she was wearing a pale glacier blue short dress, it had a contrast v-neck line with a stone and diamante embellishment. The bust is all gathered until just under the bust and then it flowed out going half way down her thighs. With her dress she wore a pair of silver peep toe pumps with a platform, it had an ankle strap and it looked perfect with the dress. As well as the pendant Brax got her for her birthday she carried a silver clutch that had a layered fringe detailing, she wore a Pandora charm bracelet Ruby had got for her birthday , her hair was worn as its usual wavy self with a bit more oomph, she was wearing her usual smokey eyeshadow with a light pink lipstick.

Darcy ran down the stairs, and Heaths jaw dropped, he'd seen Darcy wear all sorts but never really seen her go all out. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that had white love hearts printed all over it and a fluro orange tie back, It was ruffled around the top area and the waistline and ankles were elasticized. She was wearing a gold pair of flat sandals and Liana had straightened her hair letting it fall freely around her back. She was wearing a bracelet and necklace set her mum had got her a few months before she died made of pure silver.

Bianca was down next and she was wearing a valetine blue maxi dress , It had an elegant ruffle front detail with an elastic waist. It had a slit across the side, also adjustable neck tie & metal coil belt added to the look to make it look more elegant. Her shoes were a light caramel color with a chocolate brown platform, it was mid heel and it had stud detailing. Her hair was straightened and she wore a few gold colored bracelets with a guess watch, her makeup was simple but elegant with gold shimmery eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

Ruby came down the stairs adjusting her earrings, Casey's jaw dropped and she looked stunning. Her dress was a body skimming dress that was a creamy color, it had intricate diamante, bead and sequin embellishment, as well as a front and back V neck. It went midway between her thighs, her shoes were a nude color and they had strappy straps with encrusted diamante's all along the straps, she added a nude colored clutch and a gold bangle. Her hair was also down but instead of crazy curly she'd gotten Liana to straighten it then lightly wave it. Her makeup was simple and elegant.

When Liana walked down the stairs everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets and their jaws dropped to the ground. It was the girls first time to see her dressed up and the guys hadn't seen her dressed up in a long time. Her dress was a dreamy high low maxi ,it had a structure gathered bodice that went under the best and then it flowed down ,it was a bluey tone with flowers looking like boutique of flowers. Her shoes were white peep toe platform pumps, the platform and heel was encrusted with mini pearls adding a lot of elegance to the shoes. She was wearing a double bracelet that was encrusted with Swarovski diamonds that could be adjusted to her wrist that Heath had gotten for her 13th birthday, with that she wore a Swarovski necklace Brax had gotten for her 14th birthday ,it was gold and rhodium-plated necklace with two entwined hearts. Her hair was done in a mermaid bun on the side looking like a copy of Kate bells. Her Makeup was soft and sweet , she finished the look off with a lace and diamante hard clutch.

"You girls look amazing" Heath breathed out,

"definitely" casey answered

"Worth waiting 2 hours" Brax whispered loudly ,the girls shot him a look so he just saved himself

"Let's go eat ,im starving"

….

Liana stared at her meal and her mouth dropped open

"Impressed?" Brax questioned and she nodded before digging into her Italian sausage , pecorino cheese , thyme and chili risotto , she let out a small groan as she endevoured the taste of the risotto causing everyone to look at her weirdly, she opened her eyes and looked at everyone confused

"What?" she asked

"Why were you groaning?" Ruby asked trying to constrict her laughter

"It tasted nice" she simply commented and Ruby chuckled causing Liana to furrow her brow.

…

Mick placed Lianas dessert on the table and her eyes widened and she licked her lips. Ruby had gotten a chocolate mud cake , Casey a slice of lemon tart, Heath had 3 cannoli's infront of him, Darcy had some mint gelato , Charlie was sharing a large piece of pavlova with Brax and Liana had a large piece of Tiramisu placed infront of her. Before anyone could place their food in their mouths Brax stopped them ,

"Wait" he whispered loudly and standing up with Charlie causing us to glare at him

"I want to eat my bloody tiramisu!" Liana retorted and Brax rolled his eyes

"Hurry up will you pretty boy?" Heath muttered

"Umm we have something to tell you all" Brax began but Liana and Ruby interrupted him

"Are you having a baby?" they both squealed excitedly, Charlies cheeks flushed and they all knew that they guessed right

"congratulations!" heath and casey yelled giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek and Brax a brotherly hug ,they looked at the girls who had giant grins on their faces, Lianas dimples showing.

"Girls?" Brax asked and the girls ran to them squealing

"Congratulations!" they squealed as they hugged their mum and dad

**Hope you enjoyed that Chapter, i'm thinking of unraveling abit more of Lianas past in chapter 7/8/9, I mean like all the scars and the tattoo.**

**OK , I assigned you all a mission a few chapters ago i think ... but I need you guys to put a boys name with Liana that suit, so pretty please add a name in your review or PM it to me... Thank you to everyone who reviews and PM's me ,it keeps me motivated...**

**Anyways i'll update the mistakesin Irreversible ASAP! and thanks for reading and don't forget to review ...**

**Thank you**

**Rebecca xxx**


	7. revelations

**this is a short chapter ,once again, but I think you'll like it...**

**Please review , and let me know what you want in this story and if your reading...**

"_Girls?" Brax asked and the girls ran to them squealing_

"_Congratulations!" they squealed as they hugged their mum and dad_

…

Liana was standing in the bathroom straightening her long brown hair then pulling it back into a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face. She buttoned up her purple jeans and pulled over her crocheted top vest, she quickly applied her makeup and walked out of the bathroom only to trip backwards when Ruby ran into the bathroom, yelling I need to pee

"don't mind me!" she yelled and walked into the kitchen , grabbing some Greek yogurt ,fruit and muesli she made herself some breakfast

"Since when did you know Chinese?" Brax asked her as he walked into the bathroom with Charlie behind him.

"What?" Liana replied dazed

"The tattoo on your foot" he grumbled but his head snapped up , "Your fifteen how'd you get that!" she exclaimed and Liana just shrugged her shoulders,

"I just did and I don't know Chinese ,I translated" she stated and continued eating, Brax shook his head

"what does it say?" Heath asked and Liana stilled tears springing to her eyes, after 10 seconds she continued eating

"Lee ,come on tell uncle Heathy" Heath cooed and she gave him a glare

"珍視你所擁有的，誰愛你，誰在乎你。你永遠不會知道多少，他們對你意味著什麼，直到有一天，他們不再在你身邊。" she spoke in Chinese and they all looked at her in bewilderment , by now the whole family had joined them at the table

"it means, _Appreciate what you have, who loves you and who cares for you. You'll never know how much they mean to you until the day they are no longer beside you_. I got it a few months after I left , for dad and umm , one of my best friends , he umm di..passed away" she blurted out the last bit and a stray tear ran down her cheek, Ruby gasped in shock

"OMG! Lee ,im so sorry" she ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. Liana gladly took the gesture,

"How , How'd he die?" Brax asked her carefully

"He , was murdered and I , I did nothing about it" a soft cry escaped her lips and she buried her head in her hands

"What do you mean?" heath asked and liana shook her head

"Mum's boyfriend… he…" she sobbed but she couldn't continue on, she didn't need to , at her words Brax stood up and wrapped his arms around her baby girl.

"What happened Lana?" he whispered and she calmed down a tad

"That's how I got the scars , he , you know him" she blurted out and they all stared at her

"What?" he questioned

"He was abusive, nothing I hadn't seen or felt before" she shrugged her shoulders and Brax discarded one memory from his mind,

"Until one day Ryan was at my place, we were studying when he came home,I told Ryan to leave but he didn't , a fight began and I didn't know how to control it, I got caught in the middle and didn't realize he had a knife, he always did and he always threatened me about it, never thought he was serious though" she mumbled the end and bit her lip shaking her head,

" He pulled the knife out and just stabbed me ,I fell to the floor and Ryan went to help me , but Jake hit him over the head" she ended , Brax , Heath and Casey were in shock,

"Who?" Brax growled slamming his fists onto the table in anger

"Jake… Jake Pir..ovic" she muttered knowing the reaction she was about to get, Brax's nose flared and he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him , causing the walls to shake showing Brax's anger.

…

"Jake call me we need to talk!" Brax growled and slammed his fist into the tree, shaking his hand he realized that was a disadvantage of not being an official riverboy.

His phone rang and he quickly answered it hoping it was Jake but it was Liana

"daddy" she sobbed and his face softened

"Lana" he began but was stopped

"No daddy ,you have me, Charlie , Ruby the boys and your baby, You have to come home" she begged and he sighed, Liana was right

"Okay, im coming home." He imformed her.

**Hope you's enjoyed that short chapter, i've had typing block so if you have ideas please send them through and review what you think and if your reading, even one word...**

**bec xx**


	8. ginger and peppermint

_I THINK YOU WILL ALL LOV THIS CHAPTER - IM SO SORRY BOUT SPLLING AND PUNCTUATION BUT I WANT TO WATH MISS UNIVRSE _

"**No daddy ,you have me, Charlie , Ruby the boys and your baby, You have to come home" she begged and he sighed, Liana was right**

"**Okay, im coming home." He imformed her.**

…

"_So what , they're making us do baby homework, I did this in grade 5" Liana chuckled and Ryan followed_

"_Yeah , so did I , but we have to" he told her and she nodded sheepishly_

_As they both put their pens to paper they heard a crash outside and keys being put into the lock of the door. Liana imeadiantly dropped her pen and her eyes widened ,_

"_Ryan go" she hissed and he shook his head_

"_Nah , I'm not leaving you alone" he told her adamantly, she sighed in anger, Ryan was such a stubborn person and right now wasn't the time to be stubborn_

"_Do you wanna die you idiot" she snapped and he nodded his head_

"_If your going to die ,im going with you" he informed her and held her hands in front of her stomach, both teenagers eyes had now glazed over and they were looking at eachother_

"_I'm here , everything's going to be okay" he nodded she did to and he nodded to their work , unknown to them Jake was listening the whole time._

_They started to write their summary's when they heard footsteps coming down the corridor and the smell of alcohol following. Liana's face paled and her arm began to twitch slightly, she had a bad feeling about letting Ryan come over._

" _What are you doing Geek" Jake laughed when he saw her doing her homework_

"_Doing more than you" she commented and kept going with her work_

"_What did you say" he growled and walked over to the table imeadiantly slamming his fists on the table causing Ryan to drop the laptop and Liana to jump_

"_Wha… what?" she asked_

"_What did you say" he growled, his fists had turned in and his eyes were full of rage,_

"_I .. I" but before Liana could reply she was pulled by her hair and slammed onto the wall shaking her eyes welled up, Ryan knew things were bad but not this bad. Jake looked over and saw Ryan divert his gaze._

"_What are you looking at Cook?" he questioned roughly and let go of liana who slipped away and got a cricket bat that was a meter away._

"_Nothing" he replied confidently, "Just wondering how you could do something like that to someone like Liana" he questioned in a spitting matter, out of the corner of his eye he saw Liana getting the cricket bat._

"_She gets less than she deserves" he spat , before he could say anything else he fell to the ground with a blow to the head_

"_Now lets do our work" Liana commented, she was still shaken up by what just happened but she brushed it off. She looked at Jake to see he was as still as a rock_

"_Jake" she whispered and moved forward a tad remembering a movie where a guy faked it, she looked back at Ryan who was moving closer to Liana and Jake_

"_I think his dead" Ryan whispered and Liana looked at him in alarm "Sorry" _

"_I hope his not" she whispered backand moved even closer going to check his pulse_

"_Be careful" Ryan whispered and took the bat just in case, Liana placed her fingers on his neck but jumped back when Jake opened his eyes wide causing her to scream, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto the floor under him, he clamped his hand over her mouth as she attempted to wriggle out of his grasp and scream. Ryan went behind Jake and was about to launch an attack on Jake but Jake knew and lifted on hand back punching Ryan in the crotch. Who staggered back in pain, Liana got out and ran to the phone but Jake ran after her and pulled her backwards dragging her against her floorboards as she screamedfor help._

"_Let go of me!" she cried and Ryan ran over to Jake trying to pull him off, he let go of Liana to fight Ryan and she pushed Jake down and jumped on top of him plunging her fists into his face. What Liana didn't see was Jake drawing a knife from his pocket, Ryan saw this and yelled out_

"_Li, move!" he yelled but Jake moved faster and pushed the knife into her abdomen ,not to deep but deep and he dragged it along. Liana imeadiantly clutch her stomach and let out an ear piercing scream, Jake moved from underneath and Liana landed on the floor._

_Ryan ran over to Liana and saw if she was okay_

"_Li, you okay" he asked her and she sobbed ,_

"_it hurts" she cried, from a distance she saw jake with a rock,_

"_Move" she whispered_

"_What?" he asked shocked_

"_Just go Ryan" she gasped but he couldn't understand you, Jake ran up from behind and hit him over the head and for both teenagers everything went black_

**End of flashback**

…**.**

In his bed Brax began to stir, he saw Charlie next to him and he smiled, she was adorable when asleep. This was the woman he wanted to marry, and they were happy. 7 months ago he was sleeping with randoms and breaking the law, now he had his daughter , the love of his life and a baby on the way. How much better can life get.

He heard screaming coming from the room next door and he imeadiantly realized it as Liana, he slipped Charlie off him and ran down the corridor to Lianas room and opened it seeing she was having a nightmare.

"NO PLEASE!" She whimpered and thrashed against the bed "RYAN WAKE UP" She screamed and cried. Brax got onto her bed and shook her shoulders

"Lana wake up" he whispered but it didnt help, now she went all out and was slamming her fists everywhere

"PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING, RYAN!" she screamed and a single tear ran down her cheek , Brax softly slapped her cheeks trying to wake her up, he heard running down the corridor and Ruby appeared

"Is she okay?" she asked worried and Brax shook his head,

"Nah, Rubes can you get a cup of water?" he asked and she nodded going to the kitchen

"Lana" he whispered and she shook her head

"Daddy" she whimpered in her sleep

"Lana I'm here ,just wakeup" he spoke as calmly as possible, shaking her arm

"ARHHHHH" she screamed and her hand imeadiantly went to her stomach , that was when Brax realized what she was dreaming about, Ruby came in with the cup of water

"Why do you need it" she asked , he showed her a cloth he had with him and she nodded in understanding. Brax soaked the cloth and put it on her forehead knowing that's how she woke up from night mares.

Liana bolt from her sleep and sat up gasping for air,

"Hey, Lana you're okay" he whispered rubbing her arm

"dad- daddy , he was he-re" she sobbed and he pulled her into his chest until she calmed down.

….

Next morning Liana walked down the corridor to see Charlie leaning over the toilet bowl with Brax holding her hair back

"and its started" Liana mumbled and continued walking down the corridor making her way down to the kitchen to make Charlie something to drink

…

3 minutes later Liana walked down the corridor and into the bathroom with tea in her hand , Brax and Charlie imeadiantly smelt the ginger and through up again

"What the hell is that?" Brax asked

"Peppermint and Ginger tea" Liana simply replied

"Well then go in the lounge and drink It aye" Brax told her

"You think I'd drink this ,I made this for Charlie and my baby brother of sister" she commented and left this on the floor next to Charlie and walkedout imeadiantly walking towards Ruby's room she knocked

"Come in!" Ruby yelled and Liana walked in sitting on the bed

"Hey Li" Ruby chirped and Liana nodded

"Thank you for helping last night" Liana told her and Ruby nodded

"anytime" she told her , "do you wanna go shopping?" Ruby ask Liana who nodded

"ya , let me go get ready" liana chirped "CAN WE GET BREKKIE ON THE WAY?" liana yelled and Ruby yelled back

"YES!" Ruby yelled back.

…

The girls had been in the city for three hours now and their hands were full of shopping bags and they were walking around like divas.

Ruby had her hair down and was walking with her core super tube brush indigo skinny jeans with an orange sorbet relaxed spaghetti cami with slight v-neck and cognac macassins with a chunky bangle and gold pendant.

Liana was wearing a white Floaty cami top with overlay of lace frill with high-low hem detail and a burgundy High waist denim short with front abrasion, frayed hem, coin pocket and two front curved pockets adding a casual but dressy look. She wore them with a pair of cognac leather strappy sandles that were studded and curved double buckle and round toe from aldo. She had her hair up in a high ponytail straightened and a few assorted bracelets.

The girls walked into gasp, a formal shop , with Ruby's year 12 formal coming up she wanted help to pick out her dress so she bought Liana with her who gave her an idea of what sort of dress to buy. They found four dresses to choose from and one clearly stood out , so they bought that. Now they were sitting having a coffee when Liana spoke up

"I dare you to go upto that geek and pretend to hit on him" Liana told Ruby who turned around and her jaw dropped

"Li ,please" she begged

"Nup" she said and Ruby stood up and walked over to the geek twirling her hair around her finger

"Hey" she smiled flirtishly

"umm hi" the geek spoke

"So ..um..your really really cute" she whispered

"Ummm thank you so are you" he smiled , she was going to kill liana later

"hey babe" some really pretty blonde came up behind the geek and kissed his cheek causing ruby's eyes to widen , Liana burst out laughing an Ruby surried off.

"I hate you" she whispered and Liana just smiled.

_DAMN YOU LAPTOP -MY KEYS ARE CRAPPY! THERE TELLING ME TO WATCH MISS UNIVERSE - ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPEYOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER ! (SOZ FOR CAPITAL LETTERS)_

_BECCA XXXX_


End file.
